


Roxas Hates Christmas

by imissmest



Series: Roxas Hates the Holidays [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmest/pseuds/imissmest
Summary: Roxas - the vertically challenged, little ball of sarcasm and negativity - and Axel - the giant dork who just so happens to be ridiculously good-looking - spend their first Xmas together. Can Axel get his new boyfriend to enjoy the holiday?





	Roxas Hates Christmas

“Rox? Zex? Ven? A little help please!” Axel called out as he came through the front door, lugging a Christmas tree. He heard the familiar groan of a wooden door frame as a door opened.

“Hi, Axel!” Ventus came bounding over to him. He came to a stop in front of Axel and gasped, “A Christmas tree! Yes!” He happily helped Axel carry the tree into the living room, setting it in a corner. “Roxas never lets us have a tree. He says they make too much mess.”

“Is there a holiday Roxas does like?” Axel brushed his clothes off, pine needles falling on the floor.

“Hmm...” Ventus stared at the tree while the gears in his head turned. “I don’t think so. Maybe Queen’s birthday or New Years.”

“Well, we are going to fix that starting with Christmas.” Ventus grinned at his brother’s boyfriend.

He really liked Axel and he was good for Roxas. The only problem was finding Axel’s long red hair everywhere, the older man shed more than his cat Paopu.

“Speaking of which, where is my little ball of sunshine?” Axel continued.

“Finishing some last minute shopping. He always leaves it too late. Zex is at Dem’s. Just me here at the moment,” Ventus said, still dreamily looking at the tree. “When do we get to decorate the tree?”

“We’ll wait for Rox.” Axel moved to go seat himself on the couch. “Do you have decorations here? There are some in the car just in case.”

“Yep. Hallway closet.” Ventus picked a long strand of red hair off the tree. “Can we decorate a little bit without him?”

“Fine. We’ll start decorating the room but leave the tree until Roxas gets back,” Axel gave in.

“Yes! You are the best!” Ventus practically skipped down the hallway, pulling all the boxes of decorations out of the cupboard. Axel helped pull the boxes into the living room and they began decorating.

Twenty minutes later, Roxas came through the front door, arms loaded with shopping bags. He kicked the door shut and yelled out to Axel, “I thought I would be back a lot sooner. The stores are a freaking nightmare. Sorry. I just have to put this shit down.” Roxas trudged down the hallway to his room and dumped all the bags on his desk. Clenching and unclenching his hands to restore blood flow he made his way to the living room and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around the recently decorated room.

“Sorry huh?” Axel smirked. Roxas did this great thing when he was sorry. He would drop to his knees and put Axel’s cock in his mouth. Axel liked it when Roxas was sorry.

“Not anymore. What the fuck is that?” Roxas pointed at the Christmas tree.

“A Christmas tree or possibly Paopu’s new climbing post. She isn’t a fan of decorations near the tree.”

“I can see it’s a Christmas tree. What the fuck is an outdoor tree doing inside?” Roxas huffed as Axel came over and kissed him.

“We are going to make you like Christmas,” the redhead grinned.

“Are you going to make me like spiders too, because that thing is probably full of spiders.”

“Nah, Paopu will get them.” Axel wrapped his arms around the cranky blond.

“So, what movie are we watching tonight?” Ventus asked while trying to pry his cat from the tree with little success.

“A Christmas one.” Axel picked Roxas up and hefted him over his shoulder and carried him to the lounge.

Roxas groaned in return for both the movie theme suggestion and at being carried around.

“Elf!” Ventus bounced on the spot excitedly. “I love that movie.”

“Good idea. Any suggestions, Rox?” He let the blond drop onto the couch.

“Does it have to be a Christmas movie? Can’t we watch Kick-Ass or something?” Roxas whined.

Ventus won, as usual, putting the movie on as the three of them sat on the couch curled up together. It had become their Saturday night tradition to all watch a movie together. Zexion was hardly around anymore now he was dating Demyx, which left Axel and the twins to do their own thing. They would watch a movie with Axel in between the brothers.

Tonight, Axel had a twin on either side of him, an arm around each of them. It was comfortable, no weirdness. Roxas was happy to share and Ventus was happy to spend time with his brother and be included. Axel didn’t mind either, he didn’t see Ventus the same was he saw Roxas. They were identical, of course, but their personalities were very different. Ventus was bubbly, pure, and sweet, far too innocent for Axel to think about in _that_ way. Whereas, Roxas wasn’t as social and was quick to temper and tended to come off as brash with new people, and uninhibited in the sack.

Roxas liked to say he was jaded or mean, he was definitely nihilistic, but to Axel, he was only sweet and pure light. Just being near Roxas made everything alright, Axel felt like he could take on anything... And Axel was beginning to get very sappy with Roxas around.

Axel had noticed a few times that Ventus seemed jealous of Roxas. Not because of who Roxas was with, but because Roxas had someone. Ventus sometimes had trouble talking to people only when he was romantically interested in them. The kid just had no idea how to talk about that kind of stuff. Axel had observed one person in particular who seemed interested in Ventus, but he was pretty sure the young blond was oblivious. But if anyone touched Ventus, Axel would be ready to jump in and interrogate them. It should be a crime to sully the kid’s innocence. Ventus was like his little brother, Axel was very protective of him.

As it was, it worked out well for all of them, Roxas was happy, Ventus felt included, and Axel had two adorable blonds in his arms. It wasn’t anything to write to Playboy about, but it was nice being part of the twins’ closeness even just a little. Would Playboy even give a shit? Probably not.

As the twins grew tired, they lay on the couch, scrunched up into little balls, not unlike sleepy kittens, with their heads on Axel’s thighs. Axel assuming the role of pillow or blanket, whatever the younger boys needed to be comfortable. He was even reduced to a tissue when they watched ‘Hatchi: A Dog’s Tale’ and Ventus bawled his pretty blue eyes out. They try to stay away from anything that makes Ventus cry now. The kid’s heart was too big for his body.

They didn’t get around to finishing the decorating, Ven had fallen asleep and Roxas wasn’t too far behind. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, there was still time to decorate the tree and listen to punk rock covers of Christmas songs.

Roxas and Axel had agreed that two months was too early in a relationship to meet each other’s families. Unfortunately, that meant having to go to separate places for Christmas day, which neither were particularly happy about.

The plan they formulated for Christmas was for all of them to have their own little Christmas celebrations with food and presents on Christmas Eve, Zexion and Demyx included, then they all see their families on the actual day. Axel and Roxas were going to take advantage of the house being empty so they could spend Christmas night together. The couple didn’t have any particular plans for the night, they just didn’t want to spend Christmas apart. It was actually Roxas’ idea to make sure they were together for Christmas. As much as he claims to dislike Christmas, Roxas was awfully mushy about it to the utter delight of his boyfriend.

Axel stroked Roxas’ cheek to get his attention, when those beautiful eyes looked up at him he suggested they go to bed before Roxas fell asleep on the couch. Roxas nodded and slowly got up, stretching out with a click in his back, rubbing his eyes with his fists. God, he was beautiful, Axel couldn’t get enough.

Carefully slipping out from under Ventus’ head, Axel replaced his leg with a pillow. It didn’t look like Ventus would be waking up anytime soon. It was definitely too warm to cover him with a blanket, so he should be comfortable enough as he was.

Roxas held out his arms and Axel picked him up bridal style and carried him to bed.

-o.0.o-

Axel awoke the next morning to the delicious smell of baking. He really needed to move in here; he was always fed so well. Ventus kept feeding him for a reason only known to Ventus. Not that Axel minded at all, the youngest blond was a great cook. 

Axel swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up and stretching. He really needed to start keeping clothes in Roxas’ room, then he wouldn’t need to bring stuff every time. Especially since he was here more often than at his own place. That should be alright, shouldn’t it? It’s not like he was asking to move in after two months, just keep stuff here. They’ll end up living together eventually anyway, right? At least Axel hoped so. He was falling hard and fast for Roxas... He just wasn’t quite sure where Roxas was at.

With that depressing thought, he got up and dressed and made his way to the kitchen where Roxas and Ventus were baking and decorating cookies. He sat at the bench and stole a biscuit.

“Oh my God,” he moaned. “This is the best thing I have ever put in my mouth.”

Roxas raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, I mean, this is the second best thing I have ever put in my mouth.”

Roxas rolled his eyes.

“Stop eating the sugar cookies. You can have as many as you want later.” Roxas smacked his hand as he reached for another cookie. “Relinquish the cookie, bitch.”

“Bitch?” the redhead questioned with a smirk.

“Yep, you’re my bitch.” Roxas turned and grabbed the last batch of cookies from the beeping oven.

“How do you figure that?”

“I seem to remember a lot of ‘oh _Roxas_! Harder! Deeper!’” Roxas shifted the cookies on to the cooling rack to await icing.

Ven had turned a lovely shade of red, much like the colour of the icing he was using to pipe ribbons onto the cookies.

“Oh really?” Axel chuckled. “I seem to hear much the same kind of thing. Just swap the name Roxas for Axel. I hear it all. The. Time.” He happily shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth, knowing this was an argument they would both lose.

Roxas sighed, “You are so much quieter with a dick in your mouth.”

Icing went shooting across the kitchen bench, narrowly missing Axel. Ventus stood looking embarrassed and horrified, quickly dropping the piping bag he had just squeezed too hard.

It was too much, Axel tried to laugh but ended up choking on the cookie he had yet to swallow.

“Damn it! Sorry.” Ventus blushed harder and ran around the bench to quickly clean up the icing, leaving Axel choking.

“Dying,“ Axel croaked. Roxas took pity and brought his boyfriend a glass of water and pat his back. The redhead took the glass eagerly and drank, dislodging the cookie. “Oh fuck.” He gasped for air, “Are you trying to kill me, Ven? You nearly got me with your premature ejaculation there.”

“And that’s why I left you to die.” Ventus grinned as he walked past to wash the cloth out in the sink. Thank fuck for tiles that would have been hard to get red dye out of the carpet. He returned to the cookies, determined to ignore Axel and his brother talking dirty.

“Feeling better?” Roxas asked, still rubbing his boyfriend’s back softly.

“Think so,” he leaned back and stole a kiss.

“Good. Serves you right for stealing cookies. Now don’t touch anything.”

Axel was banished from the kitchen for the rest of the day while the boys cooked lunch. He was graciously allowed to set the table and decorate it. Since the boys were still busy, he then decided to start decorating the Christmas tree, which was made difficult by Paopu still being up the tree and swatting at Axel’s hands if he got too close.

Lights: done.

Tinsel: done, but has a cats paw stuck in it. Close enough!

“Ven! Rox!” Axel called out, “Want to help me decorate the tree?”

“Yes!” A voice replied.

Axel still had a hard time telling the twins apart from their voices, looks were easy, but they both sounded the same. Then he remembered what he just asked and what the reply was, Roxas would have told him to shove the tree somewhere uncomfortable, so it was obviously Ventus.

Ventus came in dragging a grumbling Roxas who was complaining about having to keep an eye on something or another in the oven. Axel pulled the grumbling blond –another good way to tell them apart—over to him and kissed his forehead.

“You don’t have to. I just thought it would be fun for our first Christmas together.” Axel watched as the scowl left Roxas’ face. Got him.

“No, it’s ok. I want to. I’ll just have to check the oven a few times.”

“Good. Just be careful in this area,” Axel waved his hand around the middle of the tree. “Paopu is in a bad mood.”

“That stupid cat is always in a bad mood,” Roxas groaned.

“Some days I am sure she has your personality,” Ventus joked.

Axel wanted to burst out laughing, instead, he held his breath and turned to one of the boxes of decorations trying to bite the smile off his lip. In the name of self-preservation, he began quietly decorating the tree and listened to the boys' banter. From what Axel had experienced from Christmas with his family, banter and bickering were normal. He and his brother could take the banter too far sometimes, but otherwise, it was normal.

After putting a few decorations on the tree, Axel decided it was time for some music he pulled out his phone and connected it to the sound system. He went through the Christmas playlist he made a few days ago, he knew the boys had added some of their own stuff to the list too. Dropkick Murphys, The Pogues.

“What the fuck? Which one of you added Fall Out Boy?” Axel asked, horrified.

“Careful. One day I might leave you for Patrick Stump,” Roxas teased.

Axel pulled another horrified face. “Blink 182?”

“That was Ven,” Roxas was quick to throw his brother under the bus.

“Blink can stay. God you two listen to weird shit. These aren’t even proper Christmas songs. You had one job!” Exasperated, Axel just pressed play anyway.

The list really wasn’t all that bad, he just felt like picking on them a little. He hit shuffle, some song the boys picked came through the speakers and they both started singing along. Didn’t take long to work out who would have added this song to the list. ‘December is for Cynics’? Really, Roxas? Oh, it was going to be so much fun changing his mind.

The banter about music carried them through until Demyx and Zexion arrived. They all agreed that Axel’s music tastes were flawless. Just don’t ask them about it, the twins will just lie and Zexion doesn’t give a shit either way. You would think he would be passed that whole teenage apathy thing by now.

The house was beginning to overheat with the oven going all morning, it cooled quickly enough with the air-conditioning on, making it much more comfortable. Zexion and Demyx placed the neatly wrapped presents they carried in under the tree. They decided to leave exchanging gifts until after lunch. Zexion put the salads that he and Demyx made on the kitchen counter and found bowls in the cupboard to serve them in.

Since Demyx is vegetarian and Zexion is vegan, it is just easier to make the salads themselves so they know there is something for them to eat. Not that Roxas or Ventus would forget to feed them, they did. They didn’t exactly have a store of vegan recipes stashed away in their memories.

Last time they tried a vegan recipe it called for all kinds of weird crap that wasn’t in the house or the local supermarket. They had all decided it was best to leave all that to Demyx and Zexion. Also, since Ventus mainly ate sweets and Axel hid at the sight of lettuce or anything remotely healthy, so the other couple wouldn’t have wanted what the others were having anyway.

Lunch went smoothly. All five of them had fun. Demyx spiked Zexion’s punch bowl, no one really minded. The table ended up so full of different dishes to choose from that there was barely space on the table for their plates, but again, no one minded. Everything Roxas and Ventus prepared was well received.

“Axel, wipe your lip, you have food all over yourself. You are such a slob,” Demyx chastised playfully.

Axel reached over the table, piercing a cube of cheese from Demyx plate and shoving it in his mouth, proclaiming, “I’m refined as fuck, you bitch.” Axel swallowed his mouthful of food. “I’m wearing pants and everything.”

“It is a nice change,” Ventus agreed.

“Long may it last,” Zexion concurred.

“At least at the table anyway,” Roxas slid his hand up Axel’s thigh under the table. No one could see, but Axel’s surprised flinch was obvious. With faux innocence he finished off his glass of punch, grinning behind the cup.

As the main part of lunch wrapped up, they decided to open presents while waiting for room in their stomachs for dessert. Roxas, Ventus, and Zexion cleared the table and dumped the dirty dishes in the sink to be dealt with later.

“Babe, look up.” Axel was grinning ear to ear as Roxas made his way over.

Roxas did as he was told, almost wishing he didn’t. Above the archway to the living room, Axel had hung... something. Roxas guessed it was supposed to be a makeshift mistletoe sprig.

“Is that kale and two condoms?”... The fuck?

“Yep! You know, like mistletoe. It’s not like it grows around here. The red condoms make awesome berries, and plus, you know,“ Axel shrugged, “easy access.”

“Are they at least berry flavoured?”

Axel snorted, “No. Why would I use a flavoured condom to fuck you?”

“Sure, _I’m_ the idiot.” Roxas rolled his eyes, but grabbed the collar of Axel’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Roxas would take any excuse to kiss his boyfriend. Axel backed him against the wall, suddenly condoms under fake mistletoe made perfect sense. He often forgot Axel could be a genius when he wanted to be.

Ventus walked past, scoffing. “You two are disgusting.”

Roxas pointed to the two condoms and a sad looking piece of kale as though it would explain everything, never removing his lips from Axel’s.

Ventus looked where Roxas had pointed then stood on tiptoes to get a closer look. “Is that Zexion’s salad?”

After a few more minutes, Axel and Roxas peeled themselves from the wall and sat by the tree in the living room with the others. Axel handed Roxas a wrapped present. “Open it.”

“But, I thought we were doing presents tomorrow.”

“We are. There are more under the tree. I thought you may want to use this now.”

Roxas raised an eyebrow but opened the gift anyway. He gasped and turned to Axel, “You got me a new camera?” He put the box beside him and pounced on his boyfriend. Axel fell back and took Roxas with him as Roxas attacked Axel’s mouth with his own.

Ventus picked up the box and opened it, taking out the camera and turning it on. He pointed it at Roxas and Axel and took a few photos. He brought up the recently taken photos onto the screen and smiled. The picture quality looked really good and his brother looked happy. He flicked through the other photos until he came across a photo he definitely didn’t take. He made an involuntary squeak and put the camera back in the box.

“What’s wrong?” Roxas asked his brother when he finally came up for air.

“I, uh, took some photos for you... But when I went to look at them...” Ventus paled noticeably.

“No! Don’t touch it! Fuck!” Axel had gone as pale as Ventus.

“What’s wrong?” Roxas frowned. He looked between Ventus and Axel, then to Zexion and Demyx who shook their heads as if to say "I don’t know". 

“I need a grown-up,” Ventus mumbled, his face hidden in his hands.

“I was bored and wanted to set up the camera for you so you could use it right away. I charged the battery and all that.” Axel sat up straight, fidgeting with his hands nervously. “I may have taken a few photos and forgot to delete them.”

“I wanna see!” Demyx cut in.

“No!” Zexion and Axel yelled over the top of each other.

“These must be good,” Roxas chuckled and reached for the camera to look through the photos. He held up the screen to Axel. ”Now this one I’m going to frame and put on my wall.”

“Please don’t” Axel groaned.

“You sure you didn’t mean for me to see these?” Roxas asked hopefully.

“I was just playing with the settings...” Axel trailed off.

“Want me to delete them?” Not that Roxas particularly wanted to delete the photos, his boyfriend was sexy, especially when naked. Since Axel seemed to be genuinely worried about the photos, it would be best to delete them... Damn.

It didn’t really look like the photos were deliberate. All the shots were of Axel laying on his bed naked, camera pointed down his body towards his crossed ankles.

“Yes please,” Axel sighed gratefully.

“Alright, I’ll delete them.” Roxas went through and deleted all photos that Ventus didn’t take. “Can I have photos of you clothed? My friends are started to doubt your existence.”

“Sure. Wouldn’t want people to think your boyfriend was imaginary.”

Roxas crawled over to sit in Axel’s lap, leaning back against his chest. Axel rested his chin on Roxas’ shoulder and watched as he deleted the photos as promised.

Axel leaned in and whispered into Roxas’ ear, “You know, we only have two hours before I have to leave.” He felt a shiver run through Roxas’ body.

Roxas was quick to stand and hold out his hand to Axel to aid him. “We are, uh-“ Roxas stared as Axel took his hand and got up.

“No need to try and lie,” Zexion rolled his eyes. “You two aren’t subtle... Or quiet. People three towns over will hear you anyway.”

“Cool,” Axel put his arm around Roxas’ waist. “We’re gonna fuck. Bye.”

On the way to his room, Roxas jumped up and grabbed one of the condoms from the fake mistletoe, managing to only just grip it between his fingertips. Axel led Roxas the rest of the way to his room and pushed Roxas back onto his bed. The blond giggled as he bounced slightly on the mattress.

“I don’t know if you are aware, but that camera of yours records video.” He crawled on top of Roxas, lacing their fingers together and pinned them above the blond’s head.

“Is that so? I’ll keep that in mind.” Roxas leaned up to kiss Axel but he pulled back, making Roxas whine.

“Since we won’t see each other tomorrow morning, how about we have a little competition?” Axel waggled his eyebrows.

“I’m almost afraid to ask what is going on in that head of yours,” Roxas looked at the redhead warily.

“You know that photo app thingy we use sometimes? Snap whatever. Tomorrow we take Christmas themed nudes for each other.” A compromise for deleting the unflattering photos on the camera.

“...With our parents around? That’s weird, even for you.”

“The winner gets to make the other their slave for a day.”

“And how would that be judged? I’m not showing someone else those photos.”

“Hm. Haven’t thought that far ahead,” Axel leaned down to suck the skin under Roxas’ jaw. Roxas’ eyes fluttered closed, his heart speeding up a notch. “I don’t know if I want you to win or lose,” he said against the blond’s neck and licked his way to the other side of Roxas’ neck, drawing a moan from him. “You are so hot, Roxy,” he growled into Roxas’ ear, digressing from the original topic. “I’m gonna ride you hard and make you scream so loud that everyone else will hear.”

A shiver ran through Roxas’ body. “Ven is still pissed about your screaming on Monday,” Roxas said with a breathy laugh as his hands busied themselves undoing Axel’s jeans.

“Want me to try and be quiet?” the redhead asked before biting Roxas’ neck and eliciting a delicate moan.

“Fuck no,” Roxas pushed Axel’s shirt up. “Louder. Make sure they both leave us for at least a day.“

Axel aided with removing his shirt then slipped off Roxas’ lap and kicked off his jeans and boxers. “Thank fuck for that. Loud is the only way I know how to be when you fuck me.”

-o.0.o-

[Bunny 12:07pm] _‘My brother bought me porn. Want to watch ‘Lord of the Twinks: Return of the Kink’ with me tonight?’_

Roxas giggled and replied to his boyfriend’s text.

[Rox 12:08pm] _‘Is your brother hot?’_

He knew that was a cheeky question, but he hoped Axel knew he was joking.

[Bunny 12:08pm] _‘You are disgusting.’_

[Rox 12:09pm] _‘Hey in my head he looks exactly like you and you both really want to make a Roxas sandwich.’_

He briefly entertained the idea of having two Axel’s around but decided just the one he had already was a handful. The sex would be ridiculously fucking hot. He would have to sneak a peek at Axel’s brother one of these days, fingers crossed that Axel secretly has a twin.

[Bunny 12:10pm] _‘I seem to recall you getting mad when others say it to you.’_

[Rox 12:10pm] _‘I don’t recall saying I wasn’t just as bad. I’ll just save the thought for my spank bank then.’_

Roxas snapped a photo after carefully cutting a hole in a box of one of the gifts he had already opened, and put his cock in through the hole. The text read: ‘Found your Christmas present.’

Sitting in the dining room, making conversation with his parents and his cousin Sora, Roxas’ phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him to a notification. He quietly slipped his phone out while Sora had everyone else distracted with stories of what he and Riku had been up to so far this summer. Roxas opened the app and looked at the photo, trying really hard not to snort with laughter. The photo was of Axel holding his dick surrounded by candy canes with the text box reading: ‘Want to suck it, Roxy?’

Yes. Yes, he did.

Now he had to wait until he could slip away from the table again. The chance finally came after lunch was finished and his parents went to the kitchen to start dishing out dessert. He picked up a few discarded strands of curling ribbon and bows from the lounge room floor before darting upstairs to the bathroom and locking the door. Unzipping and kicking his pants off again, he began tying the ribbons around the base of his dick and took another photo. ‘Ribb(on)ed for your pleasure.’

After dessert with his family, another notification alerted Roxas to the fact that his boyfriend had sent another picture. This time Axel’s cock was on a dinner plate with leftover vegetables that Axel was never going to eat in the first place. ‘#RoxysDinner’, the text across the image read.

Roxas groaned inwardly. As fun as sending each other photos of their junk was, Roxas was getting a little hot and bothered. He was sure that Axel had won with that last photo, so he put his phone away and focused on getting through the rest of the time with his family. He could torture the redhead in all the best ways imaginable in three hours.

-o.0.o-

Roxas hurried home after finishing up at his parents' place. Ventus had decided to stay with his parents instead of on having to endure whatever gross things his brother and Axel would be getting up to that night. Zexion was with his family until the New Year. That leaves Roxas and Axel alone for the night, something they were both looking forward to.

Axel would be arriving at around 6pm for dinner, not leaving Roxas much time to get everything ready for dinner since it was already 5pm. One hour to shove leftovers in the oven to heat up, get changed, set the table, and make sure the house was tidy. As much as Roxas hated Christmas, Axel didn’t, which was all that mattered to Roxas. He may not like this holiday but he did like Axel and he was going to make sure his boyfriend was happy.

He pulled into the driveway at 5:08pm, hopefully, enough time to get everything done. He raced inside and got changed, he wanted to look good since they were still in that phase of the relationship where you go all out to impress the other person, then once you have the other person fall for you, you let it all slide and sit around in your underwear eating chips from the bag. At the moment, he still wanted to impress Axel since he frequently worried that Axel wasn’t quite as crazy about him as he was about Axel. He wasn’t quite ready to use the ‘L’ word yet, but he was feeling close to it. Why was there no word for that feeling between ‘like’ and ‘love’? You would think Hallmark would have named it and made a card for it by now and capitalised on it.

Roxas pulled dark grey chinos, a white button-up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark grey vest, and a checker print tie out of his closet. No underwear, he wasn’t planning on staying dressed for that long anyway. Roxas knew what he looked good in and these chinos made his ass look great.

Dressing quickly then putting dinner in the oven to heat, he raced around tidying up the house and setting the table. Finally, a knock at the door.

Roxas swung the door open, smiling happily. “Hey, Ax.”

“Hey...” Axel’s eyes flickered over Roxas’ body, eyes widening as they returned back to Roxas’ blue. “I-... You-... Wow.”

Roxas tilted his head a little. “Something wrong?” he frowned.

“No, definitely not.” Axel walked into the house, Roxas closing the door behind him. “Sometimes I forget that I am lucky enough to have the sexiest man in the world as my boyfriend.” He pinned Roxas against the back of the door, kissing him passionately.

Roxas frowned when Axel ended the kiss. “Why are you lying?” He raised a hand to stroke Axel’s cheek. “It isn’t possible for both of us to be with the sexiest man in the world.”

Axel exhaled heavily. “I thought I was actually in trouble for something for a moment there,” he shook his head, long red spikes brushing his shoulders gently.

The oven chirped in the kitchen. Roxas gave Axel a quick peck on the lips before ducking under his arms and heading to the kitchen. “Grope and walk,” Roxas called over his shoulder. Axel seemed to like the suggestion since his arms were around Roxas almost instantly. It was an awkward shuffle-walk hybrid to the oven with their bodies still pressed together. He bent to take the tray out of the oven, Axel’s hand’s moving to his arse as he placed the tray on the cooktop. “Hungry?”

“... Not for food.”

“Thank fuck. Me either,” Roxas chuckled and turned around to face his boyfriend. “I half expected you to come in a Santa suit. I’m glad you didn’t, the idea of fucking Santa creeps me out.”

“So that wouldn’t make you like Christmas? Well, there goes that idea,” Axel joked.

“I still don’t think this is a battle you can win. Christmas is overrated. Pretending to like people that you can’t stand and probably don’t bother to see for the rest of the year. Fuck that,” Roxas crossed his arms over his chest.

“You don’t have to do any of that. We can start our own Christmas traditions that you do like.” Axel picked Roxas up and sat him on the kitchen bench, standing between his legs and pulling Roxas’ hips against his own. “For example, you should bake cookies in nothing but an apron while I fuck you on the kitchen bench.”

“Why just an apron?” Roxas tilted his head questioningly.

“It would be a shame if you burnt your junk,” Axel replied solemnly.

Roxas chuckled, wrapping his legs around Axel’s hips and pulled him close against him. “Does it matter that the cookies are already done and I’m not wearing an apron?”

“Fuck no.” Axel kissed Roxas heatedly, hands roaming over his boyfriend’s thighs and hips. He pulled back quickly, panting heavily, “Presents. Now.”

“What? You have got to be shitting me,” Roxas whined. He was already more than a little hot and bothered. In all honesty, Roxas was horny before Axel had even arrived. They rarely ever had the house to themselves and Roxas was ready to make the most of it and loudly.

“Trust me. Just two, ok?” he rested his forehead against Roxas’. Roxas gave him a sceptical look but nodded. Axel helped the blond down from the bench and led him to the living room to sit next to the Christmas tree.

The redhead rummaged through the presents for the two specific presents he wanted Roxas to open, handing them to the blond. Roxas tore into the Santa print paper.

“What the...?” Roxas looked up at his boyfriend who looked about ready to bounce out of his skin with excitement. “A candy cane vibrator? So, not only are there literally toys under the tree, but they are Christmas themed?” Axel nodded happily. “If it sings or anything I’m going to shove it up your nose.” Roxas ripped into the paper of the second present. Roxas snorted, “A Christmas tree butt plug? You shouldn’t have.” He crawled over and sat on Axel’s lap, reigniting the feverish kiss that had been cut short in the kitchen.

He momentarily wondered if Axel had hidden lube under the tree so they wouldn’t have to move to the bedroom. He almost didn’t care, lube or not, he wanted Axel naked now. One hand trailed firmly down Axel’s torso, stopping when it reached the redhead’s jeans and undid them before delving into Axel’s boxers to stroke his hardening cock.

“I must have been a very good boy to get this for Christmas” Axel grinned, ending the kiss. His cockiness was rewarded – or punished, depending on which one of them you asked – by Roxas’ hand tightening around his erection, to which Axel moaned loudly.

“You are ridiculous, you know that right?” Roxas smiled and shook his head.

“I have something in my sack for you.”

Roxas dropped his forehead to Axel’s shoulder and groaned, “Keep it.”

Lube. They needed lube. Axel wanted to mention that he had wrapped and placed two bottles of lube under the tree – one sweet mint, the other cinnamon – but his mouth was currently busy kissing Roxas again. Roxas would only have sex if they had lube, for obvious reasons. Axel had once suggested that spit would be fine and they didn’t need to stop, Roxas began a rant about spit being the devil’s lube, whatever that meant. So real lube hidden all over the house was a must.

Roxas led Axel to his bedroom, biting and sucking on the pale flesh of his neck. Axel was pulled towards the bed by his belt, the short blond undoing the buckle as he walked backwards.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Roxas pulled the belt through the loops and dropped it to the floor, pulling Axel between his legs and kissing his hips and stomach as his jeans were pushed down and shirt inched up.

Axel moaned and panted out Roxas’ name softly. He quickly removed his own shirt as well as Roxas’, discarding them somewhere on the floor. Roxas was pushing down his jeans, licking along the newly exposed flesh, one hand palming Axel’s erection through the thin fabric of his boxers.

“You are so fucking hot.” Roxas looked up and watched Axel’s face as he pushed his boxers down a little and wrapped his lips around the head of his erection.

“Fu-uck...” Already tired of the teasing, Axel kicked off his jeans and stripped off his boxers, standing in front of his lover proudly, hands on his hips, erection on display. “Dinner is served,” he announced cheerfully.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Roxas ran a hand down his face. “That is quite possibly the least sexy thing you have ever said.”

“And yet, I’m still about to get all sorts of laid,” Axel smirked.

-o.0.o-

They curled up together on the couch. Roxas’ bedroom was swelteringly hot, so they moved back to the living room with the air conditioner blasting freezing cold air. It was getting to the point that they were getting cold, Axel decided to make the most of it with a blanket and hot chocolate for both of them while they talked about what it would be like to have a white Christmas instead of having weather so hot it felt like your skin would catch fire.

They also decided that Axel had won their Christmas dick pic competition. Not that either of them particularly cared who won, they would both have fun either way.

With the hot chocolate finished and empty mugs on the table, Axel executed his next plan. He pulled Roxas to the floor with him, both laying on their backs under the Christmas tree, watching the coloured lights blink in soothingly repetitive patterns.

The lights were pretty and all, but mostly Roxas could just see Paopu’s fluffy butt perched on one of the lower branches. He scooted closer to Axel for a change of scenery.

Axel laced their hands together and smiled. “So, have I changed your mind about Christmas?”

“Why do you care so much?” Roxas asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Axel shrugged. “Holidays are always strong memories, at least they are for me. I just want you to have good memories of me.”

“Memories?” Roxas propped his body up as far as he could on his elbows without his head hitting a tree branch. “Are you about to tell me you’re dying or leaving me?” His heart sped up uncomfortably, though at the same time he kind of felt like he had been kicked in the chest.

Axel chuckled and pulled Roxas back down next to him. “I’m not dying, at least not to my knowledge, and I’m definitely not leaving you. Calm your farm.” He felt Roxas relax against him. “I just want you to have good memories of all our firsts, this is our first Christmas.”

Roxas smiled as his heart skipped a beat and stomach fluttered pleasantly. He rolled his head to the side to look at Axel. “You are such a sap,” he chuckled. “I’ll always remember today as the day I had a mini heart attack,” he smiled at Axel. ”This has definitely been my favourite Christmas day ever. If I can get rid of the boring family bit next year, it’ll be perfect.”

“So, next year we can have a tree again?” Axel asked, hopefully.

“It would be easier to just to put lights on Paopu’s scratching post. A lot less needles and tinsel all over the floor.”

“Well, that’s still better than before. I’m going to count it as a win.” Axel grinned proudly and gave Roxas’ hand a squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to listen to the boys' Christmas play list?  
> [An Unconventional Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sy9_JjLnmZI&list=PLUhD2muEeE-33d5Ha_fntJxGGcA6na9dv&index=1)
> 
> Or in Spotify
> 
>  
> 
> [An Unconventional Christmas ](https://open.spotify.com/user/imissmest/playlist/0ubtDZZRi3XA8ilIckXpSQ?si=uTFhHQFwQTqj7-D2blm5wg)


End file.
